The Solaris Kid
by Doctor Shmosby
Summary: A story similar to one familiar hero named Son Goku. New story, new species, Different nearly extinct race.


The Solaris Kid

Prologue - Celestial/Azulan/Malacion War

On another Planet called Solaris, inside a civil building, a meeting was being held between 2 different alien species. One, a humalike race with amazing speed, strength, and with the ability to create energy attacks, were called the Celestial Beings, native to the planet Solaris. The Celestials were a peaceful and strong hearted race. The were a neutral race and rarely went to war.

The other species were humanlike as well but with blue skin and wearing some kind of green battle armor. They were called the Azulas, a primitive and warrior like race native to the Azaela planet. They were one of the best warrior races in the Universe. The Azulas were always at war on their planet becuase they had the best resources like the Celestials and almost all other species in the galaxy wanted them, but The Azulas would always win at war because they were smart and very good with strategies. They were also very tough and nearly unbeatable.

The two species have just finished going to a war with a third and most evil and power hungry race called the Malacions and won. The Malacions have gone to war with the Azulas before, but they had lost, but over the years, the trained in very harsh conditions which made the Malacion Warriors tough and very strong. Instead of going after the Azulas like before, they went after the Celestials who had the same resources as the Azulas.

The Celestials had to make allys at the last minute with the Azulas at a terrible price. The Azulas price was to have their own Celestial to raise and make it the most powerful warrior on their planet, Azaela. And the Azulas knew about the Celestials legends of a few of the Celestials who are trained and went down the right path that that certain Celestial could attain great power through a metamorphasis. And the only baby available was the baby of the Leaders of Solaris who was named after the planet.

"We want our pay!" growled one of the Azulas named Ceruleos. He was the general and top commander of the Azulas and ruler of the Azaela planet. He had a tough demeanor with scars on his face and had white slicked back hair. He wore green battle armor with a laser hand gun on his belt and a long tri-beam disintegrator laser on his back with the strap going across his chest. His right hand man named Rosados, also wearing green armor with no hair, handsome face, calm demeanor, had a side laser gun and an adamantium sword hanging on his back. He stood next to Ceruleos, same size but skinnier, looking like a conceited hardass with his arms crossed.

"But the only young one we have is right here before you, but he is our son and we do not want to give him away," said a celestial Woman named Staria. She was the mother of the boy and a beautiful, peaceful, and very caring woman towards her people. Next to her stood the father of the child named Galaxa. He was tall and fit. He stood their thinking of way to possibly get out of this.

"We do not care! You promised us a Celestial and we want that one!" growled Ceruleos pointing at the baby boy laying on the table surrounded by the four adults. The baby looked up to the four abults not having a clue that he might be given away to a warrior like race, and be trained to kill and conquer. "Give us this child or we will be forced to use violence, and be wary for we do not take kindly to traitors." Ceruleos said harshly glaring right at Galaxa. Galaxa just stared back at him. Rosados uncrossed his arms and put his hands on the table and then picked up the baby. Staria screamed and ran at Rosados but was stopped by Ceruleos holding a gun at her. Galaxa clenched his jaw and his fists. Ceruleos glanced evilly at the two Celestials then left the room.

Staria sobbed uncontrollably on the floor while Galaxa glared at the closed door trying to hold in his tears. Staria stood up and ran at her husband punching his chest. "Why did you just sit there and say nothing?!" she sobbed. "Why did you let them take my baby." Galaxa stood there and took the hits. "Please bring back my baby..."

Glaxa closed his eyes then opened them as a tear fell out. "Okay," he whispered. Staria stopped hitting him and looked up.

"What?" she asked soberly.

"Okay," repeated Galaxa as he kissed his wife who returned the kiss. "I will bring our son back." Galaxa released his wife and ran out the door who then followed. Galaxa and Staria exited the building only to discover a disaster. The Azulas were killling off the Celestials in anyway possible. Galaxa ran towards the nearest Azula and cracked his neck then found Ceruleos. He was near his huge spaceship where Rosados was entering with his son and thats the direction Galaxa ran dodging all the lasers and sword fighting. Galaxa picked up a dropped sword and ran faster towards Ceruleos who laughed at him aproaching. Galaxa swung at Ceruleos who easily dodged it and hit Galaxa in the back of the head.

"Is that all you got, you worthless King," Cerulos mocked. Galaxa turned around and glared at Ceruleos.

"What the heck do you think you are doing to my people, they have done nothing to you," exclaimed Galaxa who was breathing heavily. Ceruleos smiled evilly.

"Well, Galaxa. You know what i see in your people?" Ceruleos asked. Galaxa did not answer, just continued to glare which made Ceruleos smile. "Well, i see potential and a threat amongst my people. You also have the resources we need since we will be running out soon. So we will need a new planet to live in and yours has been chosen and your son. He will be the one brain washed and with me at my side, he will lead these warriors and we will rule this galaxy." explained Ceruleos. Galaxa swung his sword vertically only to be blocked by Ceruleos' armor covered arm, and was suddenly pierced by a dagger Ceruleos kept hidden in his armor. There was a loud scream and Galaxa hoped it was his wife. "And nothing will stand in my way," finished Ceruleos. Ceruleos released Galaxa who then fell to the ground and continued to walk into his ship.

Staria ran to Galaxa with tears in her eyes. Galaxa sat up looking at her hoping she would get here without getting hurt, but his prayers were not answered as she was struck by a laser and fell to the ground motionless. "Staria!" screamed Galaxa. Galaxa forced himself to stand up. Tears fell from his eyes as he stared at the love of his life's unmoving body. Galaxa picked up his sword just as Ceruleos ship started. He then stumbled into the ship while the doors closed and made it inside just in time for the doors to shut completely.

Galaxa made his way silently through the ship avoiding cameras and Azulas until he found what he was looking for. His son who was in a small room asleep. Galaxa dropped his sword and groaned as he picked up his son. Galaxa kissed his son's head and hugged him. He then left the room just as the ship left the planet. Galaxa once again roamed the ship silently and in the shadows until he found the escape pods where he lay his son and shut the door. He put in coordinates towards another galaxy where his father once told him of it and said it was a "milky way" or something like That.

Galaxa was about to push the eject button when someone spoke up.

"I would not press that button if i was you," said someone. Galaxa turned and saw Ceruleos right hand man, Rosados standing there, holding his sword towards the Celestial. Galaxa smirked then turned to his son.

"Farewell, Solaris, my son," said Galaxa as he pressed the eject button and the escape pod flew away. Galaxa stared until he was stabbed in the heart by Rosados' sword and could no longer see his son escaping his home galaxy and into a new one.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the Truth

"Come on, Josh," said a wise old Thai man who was practicing Muay Thai with a young fit 18 year old boy with black hair and teal eyes and was about 5'8. His name was Josh, and apparently, he was losing to this old Thai man who was blocking everything Josh threw at him, but ever since Josh turned 18, he started getting faster whenever he was angry or frustrated for some odd reason. This never really happened when he practiced with his mentor, the old thai man named Leng.

Josh threw a right elbow, but Leng ducked, tripped him and Josh fell to the ground pretty hard. He sighed through his nose heavily and stood back up. Leng smiled at Josh while he got back into his Muay Thai stance. Josh was now angry and frustrated. This time, Leng attacked first and was surprised Josh blocked it very quickly. Josh blocked more of Leng's attacks, sometimes even before he got to throw them. Josh then quickly tripped Leng who fell to the ground then threw his fist to his face which was almost unseeable, but stopped a few centimeters away. Leng started laughing, so Josh helped him to his feet chuckling as well.

"Impressive," said Leng as he and Josh shook hands. "You have gotten better since the last time we fought."

"Thanks, i just practice like you taught me to," replied Josh as he joined Leng at a small table surrounded by cushions so he sat on one. Leng sat down and poured some tea for the both of them.

"So how are things at home?" Leng asked his most prestigous pupil. Josh took a drink of the hot tea.

"Worse," answered Josh. "My mom and stepdad are arguing more and he keeps pushing my mom around, and verbally abuses her. Im afraid something bad is going to happen."

"Ah, no worries young one," said Leng as he sipped his tea. "The gods favor you so everthing will be fine." Josh sighed and nodded, then took a sip from his tea. "Is something else wrong?"

Josh looked up from his tea. "Well, ive been have these strange dreams lately," he answered

"What kind of dreams?" Leng asked curiously.

"About space and the stars, a blue angry man, and me changing into something but i can't remember what," explained Josh with his eyes closed, trying to remember his dreams.

"Ah, those dreams do sound very strange, but alas i can not translate these dreams for you," said Leng.

"Why not?"

"Because those dreams are about your early life and possibly where you come from," answered Leng as he sipped his tea. Josh looked puzzled.

"What do you mean by that?" asked a confused Josh.

Leng looked at his clock. "Well, it looks like its time for you to go," He said quickly. "Lots of things to do and to prepare for." Josh raised his eyebrows but stood up anyway. He walked over to where his shoes and buttoned shirt sat and put them on, then looked around for his one strap backpack.

"Uh, Leng, have you seen my..." Josh turned around and never finished his question as his backpack flew into his arms. "Thank you." he said as he rolled his eyes and wondered why Leng was trying to get rid of him so fast.

Josh left the room and into an alleyway where he left his bike. He mounted his bike and road onto the streets of Austin, Texas. He had lived in Austin for as long as he could remember. He found out he was adopted when he was 15, before his foster dad died, but he didn't care, he still loved them like they were his real parents. He even had a little 10 year old sister who was his parents real daughter but he loved her like a real sister.

Josh rounded the corner and almost ran some over, but he luckliy stopped just in time; his tires screeching on the concrete. He looked up to see who it was he had almost ran over. His eyes widened as he saw who it was. It was Valerie Moore. One of the most beautiful girls he went to school with. She had flowing and wavy blonde hair with piercing green eyes along with a great slim body and nice curves.

Josh faintly heard his name being called. "What..." he said nonchalantly.

"I asked if you were okay?" asked Valerie with concern.

Josh shook his head. "Oh, uh yeah i'm fine," He answered.

Valerie smiled. "That's good, i guess i'll see you later then," she said and walked past Josh.

"Okay," replied Josh a little too late as she was now walking with her back to him. Josh threw his head back and sighed then jerked it back as he heard bike tires screech next to him. He looked to his right to see it was his best friend Andy. Andy was a little shorter than Josh and pretty skinny with Blue eyes and untidy brown hair. He always wore a leather jacket, dark t-shirt and black jeans. He sometimes smelled weird but was a pretty good friend.

"Man, i saw that a mile away. It looked horrible bro," said Andy and patted Josh's shoulder. Josh rolled his eyes then shrugged Andy's hand off and they both chuckled then both started riding towards Josh's house and arrived there about 10 minutes later.

Josh and Andy entered to a very silent house which was curious. They both looked around to find that the house was empty.

"Where is everyone?" Asked Andy as the 2 teens enetered Josh's room. Josh had a normal teenager's room with a closet and own private bathroom. He had a queen bed, normal dresser, and a desk that held his mac laptop.

Josh shrugged as he sat at his desk. "I don't know, maybe they went out to eat or something."

Andy nodded. "Speaking of eating, i'm going to go raid you're fridge," he said then left to Josh's kitchen. Josh chuckled.

"What a fatty," Josh said as he opened the internet and saw something strange on one of the news reports. It said that the sattelites in space have caught pictures of strange metal circular objects flying around the solar system. Josh looked at the pictures. The pictures of these objects were small but the objects could be seen and were strange looking. The were bullet shaped with what looked like a window on the tp side and a thruster at the end side. They didnt even have wings. There was three of them. 'That's weird, objects shaped like that shouldn't be able to fly like that,' thought Josh.

Josh's stomach growled. He chuckled, stood up and walked to the door to join Andy, but fell to the ground becuase his head was giving off intense pain. Josh closed his eyes and growled out in pain, seeing some images in his mind. He saw a battle or something, then a light skinned man looking at him with tears in his eyes, then stars like in his dream, him looking like a different person, and lastly a blue man grinning evilly at him. Josh opened his eyes, he was still in pain and didn't realize he was screaming as Andy was trying to pick him up and talk to him.

"Josh! Man, are you okay!?" Andy tried to ask Josh who was yelling in pain. Then Josh felt like he was going to explode, and the house and ground started shaking around them. He turned to Andy.

"Get outta here now!" Josh ordered Andy who nodded and began to drag Josh who pushed him off. "No! You leave me!" Josh growled. Andy looked back at Josh concernely but nodded and left reluctantly.

Josh stood up straight, clenched his fists as his muscles tightened and started screaming. He then started glowing white, his eyes glowing fully white, and the house shook even more.

From outside, Andy was standing in front of Josh's house worrying about his best friend. Some people started gathering around, and then seconds later, BOOM! The people covered themeselves as Josh's house exploded as if the air was expanding it. Pieces of wood and family belongings flew into the sky and gravity brought it back down to the ground. Smoke and dust spread through out the area after the explosion.

"Josh!" yelled Andy as he ran towards the rubble after the smoke cleared. He ran in and looked around but saw no sign of Josh. "Josh!" he yelled again, but no answer. Andy fell to his knees and put his hands on his face as if he was about to cry, but then he heard some movement. ANdy looked up with his almost teared up eyes and saw that some wood and drywall still intact, was moving. "Josh?" croaked Andy as he stood up and watched the wall move some more. He was then thrown back to the ground as the wall was lifted and was thrown away with great force.

Andy sat up as the dust was clearing away. His eyes widened and jaw dropped as he saw Josh standing there looking as if he got mauled by a tiger. His button shirt was ripped in different places and so were his pants. His shoes and undershirt were still in one piece. Andy quickly stood up and ran towards Josh.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Josh looked at Andy and gave a small smile.

"Yeah, i'm fine," He answered and just then, he fell down, but luckily Andy caught him in his arms.

"Someone call an ambulance!"

* * *

Meanwhile in space!

The three bullet shaped crafts were on the earth's dark side of the moon trying to avoid earth's satellites, not knowing that they had already been spotted. The three ships landed on the moon lightly and opened at the same time. Whoever was in the middle ship, stepped out first. A man stepped out wearing a red vest, green shirt, shoes, and green pants holding what looked like a long laser shotgun. He had blonde hair, teal eyes, one with a scar across it, very tall, and was pretty muscular.

The right spaceship opened up and out stepped a very young woman, wearing the same clothes, but her vest was blue. She had black hair with teal eyes, slim and curvy body. She was carrying two laser handguns on her belt. The left ship opened last and out stepped another man wearing the same kind of clothes but with a orange vest. He was a skinny man with red hair, short, and teal eyes as well. He was holding a laser handgun and had a sword strapped on his back.

The muscular man looked around.

"Sir?" asked the skinny man as he put away his laser gun on to his belt, walking over to his superior officer.

"Yes, Pludo," said the muscular man with a question glance. The woman was checking out her ship making sure it was okay.

"Where are we going?" asked Pludo. The muscular man glanced at a star then back at Pludo.

"Come, follow me," suggested the muscular man. Pludo nodded and followed the muscular man. The woman followed as well, out of curiosity. The trio walked for a mile then up a huge hill for about 15 minutes. The muscular man arrived to the top first and then the other two. It looked as if the muscular man was staring into the stars. Pludo and the woman finally made it to the top and found out what the muscular man was really looking at. It was a planet with massive lands and great wide oceans and seas. "Pludo," said the muscular as he looked at Pludo then looked at the woman. "Saria, We are going to that planet." The 2 looked on to the Planet curiously.

"But, Versai, why there?" asked Saria.

"Because, I felt familiar energy there, The same energy we would feel at home. The same energy I only felt when we once had a great King," explained Versai looking straight into the planet called Earth. Pludo and Saria glanced at each other, hoping it was the lost star the had been looking for their whole life.

* * *

"Look, we know you're fine," the doctor said to Josh who was in a hospital room with Andy standing to the side. Josh was struggling and trying to get out of the bed but was being pushed back by a man nurse. "But we need to do some tests on you!"

"What for?!" Josh growled, struggling some more. "I told you that I felt fine and there's nothing wrong with me!"

Josh sat up again a little angry and pushed the nurse who flew right into the wall, and everything went still. The doctor stepped back eyes wide and mouth agape just like Andy. The nurse was passed out cold. Josh was also shocked at what he had done.

"Uh, sorry," Josh said to the unconcsiuous nurse, then looked at Andy. "Come on Andy let's get outta here." All Andy could do was nod and follow Josh out the Room just as the Doctor called for another nurse for the unconcsiuous nurse.

Josh and Andy left the east wing of the hospital and into the waiting room. Josh took off his torn button short and tossed it in the nearest trash can and kept on walking on with Andy who slowed down.

"Wait, wait, wait," said Andy with his hands up, coming to a halt. Josh stopped and turned to Andy with a questioningly glance. "What the hell is going on with you Josh? Did you just not get out of an explosion without a broken bone or even a scratch on your body!"

Josh raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, I know it's weird," he replied. "But I don't know what's going on with me, and I really am Fine, but when I got out of that rubble my energy felt like it was drained and it kind of does still."

"What are we going to do? I don't think I could handle this stress, And what about your house? It's not there anymore! What do you think your mom will say?" screamed Andy almost pulling out his hair. The waiting patients aound them were staring at Andy as if he were going insane. Josh looked around at the people who did look a little afraid, then grabbed Andy by the arm and literally dragged him away and into the elevator.

"Alright Andy!" Josh yelled at Andy who shut up. "Look, i have no idea what the hell is going on, but i might know who has the answers to this, ok?" exclaimed Josh. Andy gulped and nodded. "Good." The elevator stopped and the two exited and heard a familiar voice.

"No! I want to know where that little shit is at!" yelled a man Josh was all too familiar with. The two teens looked over to the reception desk towards the yelling man and recognized the man as Josh's stepdad. Next to him was a little 10 year old girl and a woman who was the adult version of the little girl, Josh's sister and mother.

"Mom!" Josh called out. The older woman looked over and saw Josh. She breathed a sigh of relief and started walking towards Josh but was pushed aside by his stepdad who ran up to him and grabbed him by the shirt.

"Hey!" Andy yelled at Josh's stepdad.

"Shut up!" growled Adam, Josh's stepdad, pointing at the shorter teen. Andy shut his mouth as Josh glared back at Adam. "What the hell did you do to my house!" he growled in Josh's face.

"That's funny because i don't remember it being your house," replied Josh as he grabbed his stepdad's shirt with one hand. "Because last time i checked, it was my father's house."

"Don't get smart with me you little..." but before Adam finished, he was tossed across the hall about 30 feet or so, and landed on another male nurse.

"Holy Shit!" Andy screamed in amazement. Josh's little sister, Macy, stared in awe while her Mother was very shocked at what Josh had just done.

Josh crossed his arms. "Don't you ever lay your hands on me ever again," Josh said said to his stepdad. "And that includes my mom and my sister." Josh then turned to Andy then at his mom and Sister. "Come on guys, we have a certain someone to see."

Andy, Macy, and Josh's mom, Nancy, followed Josh out of the hospital and to his mother's car, all while Adam was taken in by a doctor and a nurse. The entered the car and Nancy began to drive where Josh's Mentor's studio was.

"So, why are we going to Leng's again?" Andy asked from the backseat of the car with Macy sitting next to him. Josh looked into the rearview mirror at Andy.

"Well, before i left today, he told me something that felt like he knew where i was from or something, maybe something about my past," explained Josh. No one noticed how Nancy glanced at Josh worriedly.

Minutes later, the quad arrived at Leng's studio. They exited the car and walked into the alley where the first entrance was. Josh arrived in front of the Door and noticed the chinese or Taiwanese logo in the middle of the door for the millionth time. Josh knocked on the door quickly and very loudly. Seconds later, Leng opened the door curiously and saw that it was Josh, his family and Any..

"Yes? What's going on?" asked Leng, examining Josh and his followers.

"I think you know," answered Josh as he walked inside without permission leaving the others outside. Leng sighed and invited the others in and They wall gathered around the small table except Josh who preferred to stand.

"So what it this about?" Leng asked calmly. The others stared at Josh with curiosity, waiting for him to answer.

"You know something Leng," said Josh pointing at Leng who raised his eyebrows questioningly. "You know something about my past and I want you to tell me now because something weird and strange happened to me today!"

"Like what?" asked Leng with a small smile as if he knew something.

"Well, Josh here sort of blew up a house with him still inside it, and survived it," Andy answered for Josh who nodded in agreement.

"Not to mention i felt as if i was going to explode myself, and I think I changed color," Josh added in. "And I felt as if my speed and strength have tripled."

Leng nodded understandingly. "Well, your strength and speed did not triple," He said. Josh and the others looked confused. "I would say that your speed and strentgh is now probably about 100 times then it was before, when you want it to be." Everyone looked shock at Leng's news.

"What are you saying?" asked Andy as he stood up and walked towards Josh. "That Josh here is a super hero from another planet or something."

"Yes, Something like that," Leng replied with a nod and motioned to Josh. "He is from another planet." The women and Andy gasped, while Josh shocked look on his face.

"What do you mean? Is he a green alien inside that body?" asked Macy getting into the conversation. Leng shook his head. Andy then threw the quickest punch at Josh who quickly blocked the punch and flipped Ziggy.

"Ow!" whimpered Andy from the ground. Leng looked back to Josh.

"No. Josh is from another planet with a human race who, if going down the right path, can become very powerful," explained Leng who stood up while Andy sat up. "Josh is from the Planet Solaris. And I believe he is one of these certain people to attain great power because he has the potential and the heart to do what is right. His whole life i known him, he has shown courage, compassion, and intelligence. He is a warm hearted, hardworking, and very determined. He is the image of his home planet. He is the Prince of Solaris. He is Prince Solaris."

"Wait what?" said a confused Andy. "You're a Prince and you're real name is Solaris?" he whispered.

Josh shrugged then turned to face Leng. "How do you know all this?" He asked. Leng took a few staps back

"Because," said Leng as he pulled his arm up to his chest which held a strange looking watch. He pressed a button on the watch and he changed. He was wearing the same clothes, but his appearance changed, He had green and blue mixed skin color, tall and skinny, purple waved back hair tinged with black and big black oval shaped eyes. The girls and Andy screamed, Josh jumped back a little. "I am from the same Solar system you are from."

"What in the world are you Leng?" asked Josh who was a little afraid. Leng smiled, showing fangs and pointy teeth.

"First off, my real name is Novu. I am a Norvician native to the planet Norvic," answered Leng or Novu.

Andy slowly raised his hand. "Um, why did you take the form of a thai man?" He asked.

"Well Andy, let's just say I landed in a place call Thailand and had to blend in," answered Novu who then stretched. "Ah, feels good to be in my old body again."

"What i want to know is how i got here?" asked Josh, feeling okay about his mentor being an alien.

"Well, I'm not too sure, but around the time of your birth, the Celestials, the race of your origin, were at war with the Malacions, a most terrible race. Been to war with them once and they were really tough. Anyways, The Celestials had to ally with the Azulas to win and when they did, the Azulas went to war with the Celestials," explained Novu. "But i do not know where you come in, becuase some Celestials told me that when Ceruleos, the leader of the Azulas, left the planet, Solaris was no where to be found at all. But your real parents did die in the war. Some witnesses said you mother, Staria, was caught in a crossfire and was killed instantly. As for your father, Galaxa, He was killed directly by Ceruleos, but his body was never found. But after that your trail gets blank. But some did believe that you might have bee taken away by the evil Ceruleos." Josh sighed and then sat down.

"Josh?"

Josh looked over to see that his mom was calling him. "When you were adopted, you weren't really adopted." Nancy said as she looked down.

"What do you mean?" asked a puzzled Josh.

"I didn't find you in a children's home," said Nancy as she closed her hands together as he eyes glistened with tears. "I found you in a field surrounded by metal and strange looking technology. I heard you crying when my late husband and I were out camping. There you were, all helpless in the field, crying for attention. We took you to a hospital and they said you were a perfectly healthy baby, but they had no records of who you were. So we took you in and gave you a name and now here we are. Ever since we found you, we always thought you were a little different then the other children. School came easy to you. You were very good at any atheletic sports. You ate a lot of food and you never even got fat. You were always fit and very healthy." Nancy now had tears running down her eyes. Josh walked towards her. "I'm sorry i didnt tell you."

Josh hugged his mother. "It's okay mom. You're my mother because you raised me like the caring woman you are." Nancy nodded in Josh's arms. Josh looked over to Novu. "Novu, how did you find me in the first place? And why were you looking for me?"

"Well, I knew your father, we were allies, and he saved my life once. I felt like I owed him a debt to at least find you and make sure you were trained like he was. He was a great warrior once," Novu explained. "And the way I found you is because I'm able to read anyone's energy level, it's kind of my thing, and yours, when i first met you, was higher than the above average child," he explained. "But you did take long to find after you went missing, luckily i crash landed on Earth and you just happened to be here. I had to find you, it was important."

"Why was Josh so important to find? And how did you know who Solaris was Josh and not some other alien?" asked Andy who wasn't afraid anymore.

"First, I knew it was Josh because he does resemble his father a lot, and it is the same Celestial energy as his father had," answered Novu with his hands combined together. "He is very important to find becuase he is the heir to the Celestial civilization that might be falling and going extinct thanks to the Azulas. It was important, but not just for me or his father, but for a civilization that needs saving. If i didn't find him, then Ceruleos would have found him and would have done one of two things to Josh."

"Which are?" asked Josh who was standing again.

"Either kill you, or brainwash you to be on their side," answered Novu, shocking the others.

Josh nodded. "I wish we knew more what went on between arriving on Earth and leaving Solaris," He wondered, and everything fell silent for a few moments as everyone was thinking to themselves.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, bringing everyone out of their thoughts and stare at the door.

"I'll get it," Novu said, walked towards the door and changing back into his Thai man form, and then opened the door. "Yes?" Josh heard his mentor say, but he couldn't see who was at the door. He looked at Andy who shrugged cluelessly, also not knowing who it was.

"Yes, we are looking for a Joshua Gates," said a voice at the door. "And we believe he may have come here seeing as he has no home."

"May I ask why you are looking for him?" Leng asked whoever was outside.

"Well, he destroyed government property, injured a nurse, and assaulted a fellow agent," said the person who was at the door, and that's when Josh and Nancy's eyes grew wide. They knew who it was.

Andy noticed Josh's expression. "What? Do you know who it is?" he asked his best friend.

Josh nodded. "It's Adam's fellow co-workers at the Central Intelligence Agency," he answered.

"The CIA?" Andy gasped. "Your stepdad works at the CIA?" Josh nodded again.

"Sir, who's talking in there?" asked another voice from outside.

"Oh, that's just my nephews, they're harmless," Leng answered.

"Right," said the first person. "Look, we're going to have to come in and search your home."

"Not without a warrant you're not," Leng replied defiantly.

"We don't need warrants," said a gruff voice, and then Josh and the others witnessed Leng and his door being pushed out of the way a bit harshly, and three men in black suits walked inside and saw Josh, his family, and Andy.

"Well, looks like you are here," said the CIA Agent in the middle who was probably the leader, staring down at Josh. He had black hair and a handsome face. The one on the right was a blonde haired man with a goatee, big and muscular, and with a tough complexion, and then the last guy was short, bald, and fit looking.

"And who are you?" Josh asked back.

"Agent Lynch," the middle man answered with a smirk, though Josh had sinking feeling that that wasn't the guy's real name.

"And who are they?" Josh asked.

"I'm Agent Lynch," the blonde hair guy answered with a smile.

"And I'm Agent Lynch," the short bald guy answered. Josh and Andy shared a suspicious glance.

"So are you guys brothers?" Andy asked.

"Sure," the leader answered with a smiled. "We're triplets." Andy turned his head to the side in confusion, not seeing the resemblance.

"What do you guys want?!" Josh asked the 'triplets'.

"We're here to arrest you..."

"What for!" Nancy shouted. "He hasn't done anything!"

"Oh, i beg to differ," Lynch 1 replied, then turned to Lynch 2. "Lynch, tell them what the kid did wrong."

Lynch 2 pulled out a small notepad, opened it, and began to read it, "Suspect Joshua Gates has destroyed government property at 1135 Karrot street, injured male nurse, Daniel Krill, and has assaulted fellow Agent, Adam Jeice," he finished, closed the notepad and stuck it back in his jacket pocket.

"There you go," Lynch 1 said. "Any comments?"

"Well, the first two were an accident," Josh replied, pacing the floor, and looking at his surroundings.

"And what about the assault?" Lynch 2 asked.

"Oh, that was just a little push," Josh replied, stopping in front of the table.

"Some push," Lynch 1 said, crossing his arms and staring down at Josh. "Gave him a couple of fractured bones." Josh's eyebrows rose as he looked behind the three Agents to see Leng jerk his head towards the open door. "Accident or not, We're still taking you in."

Josh smiled. "Good luck with that," he replied and then quickly kicked up the table that flew straight up. He then kicked it again towards the three agents. Lynch 1 and Lynch 2 coward back while Lynch 3 stepped forward and threw a hard punch, break the table into pieces. The three agents the looked ahead to see that Josh wasn't in front of them like a trapped rat.

"Well, it was nice knowing you guys!" Josh replied from the doorway, the three agents turning to him. "Too bad I can't stay longer to chat, but I have to go!" Josh added and then ran off.

"Get back here!" Lynch 1 shouted. "Lynch, stay here in case he comes back! Come on Lynch!" he said to the agents and ran out of the place with Lynch 2 while Lynch 3 stayed and watched the others.

Josh exited the studio and began running as fast as he could, and what he noticed was that he was running pretty fast. Faster than he ever had. The two Agents exited the studio to find that their suspect had taken off running and very fast as he was already a few blocks away.

"Holy shit!" said Lynch 2, "He's pretty fast."

"Yeah, but not fast enough," Lynch 1 snarled and the lifted his wrist to his mouth. "Bring in AI2 on Tracking Name Red 31!"

"Done," a voice replied in Lynch 1's earpiece. "He's on his way."

"Don't call it a He," Lynch 1 replied.

* * *

Josh was now about 12 blocks away and began to cut through the park. He was in the middle and a black blur appeared out of no where and stopped a few feet in front of Josh, and cleared out to be a strange looking man, who threw back a fist and swung towards Josh, who just in time, leaned back and ducked under the swing, and sliding to a halt. Josh stood up straight and quickly turned around to see that the man was gone.

"What the..." Josh breathed out. Did he just see a mirage or something? Josh turned back around and there was the strange looking man who was throwing another quick punch, and just as fast, Josh lifted his arm and blocked the man's punch with his forearm, and a explosion of air surrounded where the two contacted. The man put his arm down, as Josh did the same, though his arm was now throbbing in a bit a pain.

"Impressive," the man said, his pupils flashing red for a millisecond, Josh having noticed.

"Who are you and What do you want?" Josh asked, on his guard, and got a good look at the man. He was wearing a black pants, shirt, black cargo Jacket, and black shoes. He had black hair, green eyes, very fit, and a handsome complexion.

"They call me AI2," the man replied, puzzling Josh with his strange name. "And I was sent here to take you in, and by my calculations, i can see you are very different from any other beings i have encountered."

"Other Beings?" Josh murmured, then spoke louder. "Look, I haven't done anything wrong. Those CIA agents are mistaken."

"That's not what I'm being told," AI2 replied with a smile. "So, will you please come quietly?" he asked, Josh noticing him, rubbing his right arm, the same arm he blocked. Josh gave the man his answer by shaking his head no. "Come on, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, Mr. Gates."

"How bout I do it my way," Josh replied, and quickly turned around only to find AI2 blocking his path. "What the hell? How..."

"I don't think so," AI2 said with a smirk. "Now, I'm going to ask you one more time. Come quietly, or else."

"Or else what?" Josh asked, still on his guard.

And as fast as lightning, AI2 lifted his Leg, kicking Josh in the chest, who flew twenty feet back and into a tree, falling to the ground, his back still against the tree.

"Aw, son of a..." Josh groaned as he sat up then stood to his feet rubbing his chest that was bruised with pain. He looked up in blurry vision and saw AI2 walking towards him. "You can't hit a kid. What the heck, man?"

"That is what I call the hard way," AI2 spoke, stopping a few feet away from Josh. "Now, we can stop doing the hard way and start the easy way."

"Well, actually," Josh started, stretching out, and shaking out his pain. "I think I can handle the hard way."

"Suit yourself," AI2 replied and got into stance. Josh smirked, thinking he could take this guy, ran towards AI2 and jumped kicked towards him, but AI2 caught Josh and threw him to the ground, then picked him up leaving a cracked ground and threw Josh back into the tree, cracking it even more.

Josh groaned as he slid to the ground. "What the hell," he said slowly. "What the heck are you? Do you have super strength or something?"

"You could say that," AI2 spoke, slowly walking towards Josh. "But you," he started, kneeling next to the teen, his eyes turing red. "You are no human I've ever fought."

Josh swallowed, looking down. "What makes you say that?"

"Every human I threw around like that would be battered and very broken," AI2 answered, moving closer to Josh's face. "But as I scan you, you barely bruising up. Why is that, son? Who are you?"

Josh looked up at AI2 and smirked. "Just one of the locals," h e spoke, and then quickly uppercut AI2 as hardashe could, throwing the man up in the air, and then landed a few seconds later. Josh then stood back to his feet, his hand in pain than it should be. He looked at it to see some skin torn away from his knuckles and blood began trickling down onto his hand. "Who am I, You say," Josh started, looking over to AI2 who was moving. "What the heck are you?"

And then, AI2 sat up and Josh saw. "No way," he breathedout, looking at AI2's now disfigured face. Its skin was torn away from under the chin and his left cheek, but instead of blood and muscles, there was metal and wires. "You're a robot!"


End file.
